Oh Brother!
by PrinceScorpius
Summary: Dirk(Bro) Has caught interest in a certain sweater wearing Dancestor, but Kankri doesn't seem to share the interest. Dave and Karkat watch from the sidelines while trying to move deeper in their own relationships. Double StriderxVantas
1. Welcome to our Hive

_**Request fanfiction for a friend on Msparp! Jadialine, I hope you like it very, very much. _ The endings kinda… shitty, but yeah. I'll post one or two more chapters, but this is mostly a short fic.  
Pairings: Dirk/BroxKankri, DavexKarkat.**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Gold eyes followed closely along the figure before them. Dirk Strider, more formally known as 'Bro' was well versed in the art of getting into some ones bed, but this. This was a whole new level entirely. He'd been flirting with this man for about three months straight with no head way at all. Swiping his thumb across his chapped lips, he pushed himself off the wall and walked forward, smirking as he watched the male troll struggle with the jar in his hands. Reaching around his shoulders, he closed his hands on top of the thin ones on the jar, lacing his fingers through the others to grip the lid and jar, twisting them free of each other.

"There ya go sweet heart." He chuckled.

"I would appreciate it if you would hinder such behavior as touching me, as well as ceasing this habit of sneaking up on me." Kankri Vantas said haughtily, cheeks tinted rosey pink.

"Yah just looked like you needed a little help, that's all." Bro chuckled a bit, licking his lips as he watched the troll pull a knife out and proceed to make sandwiches for Karkat and Dave. The Striders had been staying in Karkats hive for a while now, while their own house was under renovations, and Kankri seemed make a habit of cooking for Karkat, (And the Striders now it seemed).

"I would have managed just fine." He insisted.

"Sure you would." Bro chuckled, reaching forward to give the elder Vantas's but a firm squeeze. Kankri yelped, the blush darkening ever so slightly on his cheeks. He turned around and jabbed a finger at him.

"You are so triggering! How many times do I have to tell you that I dislike being touched?" Kankri huffed, trying to square himself up to some sort of an intimidating stature against the six foot three male.

"How many times do you have to tell me before you get that I don't care?" Bro teased, backing him against the counter. Kankri's expression darkened, and there was a pressure at the junction between Bro's thigh and pelvis. Gold eyes flickered down, looking at the knife pressing dangerously close to his pride. "Faire enough…"

He backed away and Kankri went back to making the boys food, though he used a new knife. Bro leaned against the counter, listening to the troll hum softly as he worked, pushing the red sleeves up every so often to keep them from getting dirtied. He was oddly cute just losing himself in his cooking. Bro frowned a little, watching him. He seemed so homey and sweet at first, usually those types were suckers for him, then he was cold and serious and Bro still had no luck tempting him with his cocky flirting.

Kankri glanced at him and let out a sigh, setting a plate next to him, instructing him to eat before disappearing to give the younger males their own lunch. Bro smirked a bit.

"He wants me."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kankri let out a long sigh, relaxing his back against the shower wall. The feeling of warm water running down his sore muscles felt amazing at the moment. He heard a small knock and tensed for a moment before hearing Karkats voice tentatively asking for entrance. Affirming the request he set to washing his hair.

"I just need the first aid kit… I busted Daves lip wrestling…" Karkat shared as he routed through the cabinets.

"Under the sink." Kankri suggested, listening to the younger troll fish about. "Karkat… may I inquire about something?"

"If it has to do about one of your stupid criminal blogs, then no."

"Actually it has to do with Dirk Strider…"

"Oh… uh sure." Karkat mumbled.

"Well… ever sense they started staying here with us, he's been… well…"

"Trying to screw your brains out?"

"…For lack of a better term, yes." He huffed. "But, I just don't know how to get it through to him that I'm celebate… even Cronus isn't this bad."

"Are… are you interested in him?" Karkat asked after a pause.

"No! Absolutely not!" Kankri said indigently, blushing darkly. He was thankful for the curtain that kept them separate from view. "Its just aggravating having him constantly pawing at me like a flushed juvenile!"

Karkat snickered. "If you say so, I got the kit, I'm out bro."

Kankri listened to the door shut and let out a long sigh. Even if he was interested in the human, he couldn't act on it. His vows kept him from doing so, as well as the fact that he wasn't going to crawl into the bed of someone who only wanted a onetime fling. He'd wanted a partner, not that he was going to admit that, but he was to easily triggered, and his vows…

"You're weak sometimes." He grumbled to himself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Your brother is seriously screwing with Kankri's head." Karkat sighed, shaking his head as he rooted through the med kit. He pulled out some ointment and dabbed it carefully onto the blonds lip.

"Yeah, he's like that." Dave said wincing a little. Karkat gave him an apologetic look, but continued to doctor the wound. "I'm surprised this hasn't happened before, who knew you were a biter…"

Karkat scowled, cheeks turning pink. "Shut it Strider."

Dave chuckled, and pulled Karkat into his lap, not hampering the trolls determination to take care of his lip. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, getting a cringe.

"You taste like ointment." Karkat huffed.

"Whose fault is that Karkitty?" He teased.

"Fuckass." He huffed.

"Just let me kiss you." Dave said softly, kissing him again, licking along the trolls lower lip asking for entrance. Karkat blushed deeply and closed his eyes, allowing the human entrance to his mouth. Dave wrapped his arms around him again, pulling him closer to his body.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TRIGGER ME DAMN IT!?"

Karkat jumped, hearing his dancestors angry yell echo through the hive. Dave let out an annoyed growl, and rested his head against the shorter males shoulder.

"What'd your brother do this time?" Karkat huffed standing up and opening his door. "What the hell fuckasses!?"

Kankri stormed down the hallway, his face flushed with deep red. His hair was still wet from his shower, and he had his pants bundled in his arms, the signature red sweater barely covering to his mid thigh. Dirk followed after him, smirking.

"What happened?" Dave asked, appearing over Karkats shoulder.

"Th-that idiotic! Triggersome, no good delinquent-"

"Shorten it Kankri." Karkat huffed, scowling at the older troll.

"I grabbed his ass." Bro confessed, smirking all the more.

"Why are you walking around with no pants on anyway?" Dave asked.

"He opened the door before I could get them on!" Kankri snapped, glaring at the eldest Strider.

"I couldn't help myself, it's a rather nice ass Kanks." He chuckled.

"You are on my list Strider." Kankri said, pointing at him. "You have no respect for peoples triggers, what so ever!"

"I have plenty of respect for your triggers…" Bro replied with a sweet smile, stepping closer. "I want to figure out each one… slowly, one after the other."

Karkats jaw slackened as he watched his dancestors face deepen to crimson while the Strider pressed him back into the wall. Kankri stuttered, unable to form an accurate sentence his hands fumbling in the jumbled up pants to produce his whistle. Pressing it to his lips, he let the high pitched shrill startle Bro into falling backwards on his ass.


	2. Remote War

_**Hi guys! Heres the new chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You really made me happy, with how enthusiastic you all seemed! -^ ^-**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kankri let out a long sigh, resting on the couch with his feet on the arm. He had his notepad in his hand, chewing on the pen as he tried to decide what to write down. It'd been nearly a month sense he'd posted a lecture, taking care of the Striders and Karkat had taken up a lot of his time. He couldn't even decide what to write about!

"I… guess I could revise my lecture on the flaws of the caste system… or compare it to that of the humans… If I can keep his eyes off my ass, I'm certain Dirk'd have some valid info." He said out loud thoughtfully.

"I don't know, your ass is a pretty nice. I might be able to pay attention long enough." Dirk chuckled, entering the room with a beer in his hand. The troll eye'd him for a moment before letting out a long sigh.

"Good thing it's out of view then, hmm?" He said lightly, trailing his pen across the paper, drawing a little face. "I am curious though… how does your humans Caste system work?"

"Caste? We ain't got nothing like that really… Everyones born equal basically, but we got to work our tails off to get higher ranking… although some get special treatment if their parents are high enough…" Dirk said shrugging. He tapped the trolls bare feet, making him move them so he could sit down. "Humans are more worried about physical appearances though… Its stupid."

"Physical appearances?"

"Yeah. Its hard to describe." Dirk replied before winking at him. "Don't worry, you're be fine in the human world. You'd rise up the latter real fast especially if you walked around without that sweater."

"Can we have a conversation that doesn't lead to my body? Its triggersome." Kankri sighed, shifting so he as sitting up straight.

"Can't help it. I'm a born flirt." Dirk said with a chuckle.

"Theres no such thing as a born flirt, you were born stubborn. Trust me, I've met a hundred of the 'Born Flirts' and none have successfully caught my interest. Not my type." Kankri sighed heavily.

Bro gave him a confused look.

"That sounded a lot more depressive then your usual slants at me." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Did it? My apologizes." He yawned, tapping his pen against his lips. He'd been thinking a lot recently about Bros behavior and how it reminded him a lot of Cronus and Rufiohs flirtatious attitudes, although Rufioh was a harmless Casanova type and Cronus just wanted to be accepted. Kankri'd put up with both of their flirting, up until they actually got serious with a matespritship, leaving him, as always. Alone. Everyone he'd ever seen as a possibility… He shook his head, breaking that line of thought. "Anyway… I should probably start on dinner…"

"Why don't you let me and Dave handle dinner? You been cooking every night." Bro chuckled.

"Mainly because I don't trust human cooking." Kankri joked a little.

"Don't worry! I can't cook. We're ordering Pizza."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dave chuckled as he watched Karkat trying to get the remote from his older brother. If he couldn't win a match against Dave, there was no way in hell he was going to win against the elder Strider. Kankri rolled his eyes at them and took a bite of his pizza getting up to put on a movie, abolishing the point of using the remote. The two didn't even seem to notice the elder trolls action.

"I should have figured he'd fit in." Dave chuckled, scooting over to respect Kankri's 'no touching' policy. The other two were taking up most of the couch anyway.

"Karkats almost just as stubborn as he is… so I'm not too surprised honestly." Kankri said glancing at them. Bro had Karkat on his stomach and was practically sitting on him, dangling the remote just out of his grasp.

"Come on shorty, you gotta try harder. No one takes the remote from Dirk Strider." Bro teased, letting Karkats fingers graze the black plastic. "Ooh~ So close."

Kankri rolled his eyes and reached over, snatching the remote out of Bro's hand. Both blonds gave him a look of shock.

"And now I have it. Sit and eat." Kankri responded with a small smirk.

"Yoh… Kankri, I suggest you run." Dave whispered as Bro slowly let Karkat squirm out of the pin.

"Why?" Kankri's eyes widened as Bro suddenly lunged at him. He gave a loud yelp and reflexively held the remote to his chest. "Get off!"

"Hand it over!" Bro growled with a smirk, trying to pry it out of his fingers.

"No!" Kankri challenged, shoving him off the couch. Bro slipped and fell onto his back, giving the troll time to jump up and over the couch.

"He's not going to give up until you give it back!" Dave laughed.

Kankri quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Bro stood up, moving around the couch, only to have Kankri move to the opposite side. They did this for a couple moments before Bro vaulted over the furniture and Kankri yelped, sprinting down the hallway and to up the stairs to the second floor of the hive.

"Dude! I've never seen your bro move that fast!" Dave laughed.

"Me… me neither." Karkat said smirking a little. "Usually, he'd just throw the remote and reprimand me for childish behavior."

"Dude, my bro's probably just getting to him." Dave shrugged taking another bite of his pizza. "He has that effect on people."

Karkat scowled a little and sat down on the floor, drumming his fingers on the table as he listened to the thundering steps over head.

"Babe?" Dave asked, noting the short trolls expression.

"I don't like your brother flirting with Kankri…" He admitted with a small sneer. "He's going to leave him the moment he gets what he wants, isn't he?"

Dave blinked. "Uh… I don't know… Bro's never really had a solid date before."

"Hn."

"Aw, you do care." Dave teased lightly, getting a glare.

"He's my dancestor, of course I care." Karkat grumbled, turning pink a little.

Thundering steps came down the stairs, and the two looked down the hall. Bro was marching up the hall with Kankri over his shoulder, oddly the troll still had the remote and even more odd, he was laughing.

"Put me down! This instant!"

"Nope." Bro responded, swatting his ass hard enough to make Kankri yelp. Bro disposited him on the couch again, the troll bounced when he landed smirking as he kept both hands firmly around the remote. Karkat frowned, watching for a moment, it'd been a while sense anyone had gotten Kankri to respond like that. Last time he'd seen it, he had to have barely been past his wriggler stages… and Rufioh had been the one getting the soft laughs from the stoic troll. A ghost of a smile darted over his lips. That'd been when Kankri had been alive.

_"Gah!" Kankri giggled, squirming as Rufioh tickled his sides and blew air against the trolls neck to get a loud raspberry noise. "Stop it~ You're going to wake up Karkat! Ah-haha!"_

"You're spacing out Karkat." Dave mumbled, nudging him. Karkat shook his head, looking back as Bro tried to pry the remote away from Kankri. It didn't even have a purpose anymore. The movie was playing.

"Sorry… Its just weird seeing him like that…" Karkat mumbled, shifting up to sit with Dave who wrapping his arm around his waist. Karkat blushed a little, but didn't pull away. They weren't a secret… at least Dave didn't seem to act like it.

"I can't breath!" Kankri yelled suddenly, thrashing as he laughed. He'd managed to roll over, guarding the remote under him. Bro had resorted to tickling him.

"Don't kill him Bro." Dave chuckled. "Just admit you've been defeated Kankri, fork over the remote."

"N-never! Vantas's don't succeed to anyone!" He gasped, burying his face into the pillow to surpress a squeal of laughter. Karkat smirked at that and reached up grabbing Bro's belt and jerking him backwards, only to get dragged into the fray.

"Vantas verses Strider, huh? I'm game." Dave chuckled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After an hour of a full out wrestling war between the Vantas brothers and the Striders, Dave found himself pinned beneath a passed out Karkat. Kankri had disappeared to get some water, leaving Bro to pant on the ground. Much to the surprise of both Striders, he'd managed to keep the controller away from them both. Bro glanced over at them and smirked a little.

"You two?" He commented vaguely.

"Yup." Dave said with a small smile, petting the soft black hair of the troll sleeping on his chest. He knew that he really ought to get him to bed, but Dave really didn't want to move him. As cliché as it sounded, he liked how sweet the troll looked asleep, lips barely parted and dark eyelashes brushing his ashen cheeks.

"Dear god, you look like a love sick puppy." Bro joked, smirking at his little brother. Dave glanced up at him, giving him a slight glare.

"Shut up…" He grumbled, nuzzling between his horns. Karkat mumbled, shifting to rest his hand under his head on Daves chest.

"I brought back some drinks…" Kankri said gently as he came back into the room, quiet as to not wake up Karkat. Dave paused, noting that Kankri didn't really look amused by the way they were laying. "Apple juice right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Dave said shifting carefully into a more upright position and accepting the cup.

"Thanks Kankri…" Bro said accepting a can of soda. "So… Kanks, that was surprisingly childish of you earlier… I didn't know you knew how to _play_."

Kankri rolled his eyes, cheeks dusting a light pink.

"Everyones capable of being fun at some times, I just don't really find moments to be careless like that too often." He said shrugging, trying once again to sound more mature.

"If you say so Kanks." Bro chuckled.

"I'm going to take Karkat to bed, he's starting to drool." Dave announced, sitting up and shuffling the troll into his arms so he could stand.

"I can walk fuckass…" Karkat mumbled tiredly, barely opening his eyes as he was shifted. Dave chuckled and picked him up anyway, carrying him down the hall. Bro looked up at Kankri to make a comment about how cute they were but cut himself off noting that the older troll was glaring after his younger brother.

"You okay Kanks?"

"Hmm?" Kankri turned his pale eyes back onto him, face blanking. "Oh… of course. Anyway…you should probably head to sleep soon too, shouldn't you?"

"Nah, I'm good… but I just want to say that Daves a good kid, he won't hurt Karkat… I saw how you were looking at them." Bro said calmly.

"That's the unfortunate thing about redrom… you never mean to hurt your partner, it just happens." Kankri said shaking his head. "No one wants to see their young ones hurt… I'm sure you worry about Dave getting hurt too correct?"

"Ofcourse, but I also expect him to learn from it." Bro replied. "If you never get hurt, you never appreciate what it means to have a loving relationship."

Kankri frowned, looking at him.

"That… was surprisingly insightful for some one of your personality…." He said quietly.

"… Was that a compliment?" Bro laughed, shaking his head.

"Apologizes… I didn't mean for it to sound rude." Kankri chuckled, sitting down and pulling his notepad closer to him on the coffee table. Once again, he'd gotten nothing written.

"Whats that?"

"My lecture pad… I prewrite my blogs, and keep a log of whats going on." Kankri explained, tapping his pen against the paper. "I haven't posted in a while; my followers are starting to get upset."

"Can I read it?" Bro asked scooting close to him and picking up the notepad, flipping to the front.

"Uh… I guess… Just not any of my logs please, those are private." Kankri mumbled, watching him read, eyes flickering over the paper self-consciously for mistakes.

"Hmm… so, I'm guessing if I was a troll I'd understand the laws you're talking about in here a lot better, hmm?"

"Probably…" Kankri shrugged. "Basically there are some trolls that think they are better than us and therefore outweigh our opinions."

"Oh, I see." Bro said frowning. "How are they higher? Are they like super well hung or something? Cause then I could run this shit."

Kankri snorted, covering his mouth.

"No… they're bloods a different color… Like… Gamzee for instance, his blood is purple…" Kankri explained. "Which is high up there… and theres blue ofcourse… yellow, green…"

"Red?"

"… Red blooded trolls are rare and… the lowest amongst the mutants." Kankri said frowning, taking his note pad back.

"That's weird… but I understand. All humans have the same color blood, but eyes are different colors…" Bro said watching him. "Usually only green, blue or brown though. Everything else is viewed as unnatural."

"But…" Kankri paused and looked down.

"But what?"

"Aren't… your eyes golden?" He asked.

Bro frowned, staring at the troll.

"Yes… how did you know that?" He asked.

"Even with those glasses I still catch glimpses of your eyes sometimes… especially when you try to flirt and get close." Kankri said shrugging. "I won't tell anyone, I didn't realize it was an odd thing…"

"Its fine, it doesn't bother me to much anymore." He said shrugging. "My eyes don't define me."

"… I think they're nice."

"Really?" He asked smirking. Kankri scowled at him and looked away.

"Don't let it go to your head." He said with a small huff.

"Oh, its going to my head." Bro said in a teasing tone with a grin. "Kanks is getting a soft spot for me… You complimented me and everything! And earlier you even dicked around with me. Admit it, you like me~"

"Hush up." Kankri snorted, cheeks pinkening. "I merely just don't hate you, that's hardly something to celebrate about."

"Well I see it as progress." He said with a smirk. "You're another step towards being hopelessy in love with me!"

"Keep dreaming Strider." Kankri laughed, shaking his head.

Bro laughed as well, reaching up to brush his dark bangs out of his face. Kankri glanced at him, his pale white eyes reflecting confusion.

"You know… It use to just be about the fact that you didn't like me that made me want you so bad…" He confessed, trailing his fingers over his cheek and down to his neck. "But… the way you react when I do certain things… makes me want to know who made you hate love so much…"

Kankri's face hardened and he looked away.

"Love? Your human terms are odd, but I assume you mean the flushed feeling." He said calmly. "I don't know what your aim is here, but I don't hate it. I've just chosen to not involve it in my life anymore."

"Kankri… seriously. Why do you hate the idea of being tender with some one?" Bro asked, pulling his chin back around to look at him. Kankri was silent for a few moments before letting his eyes fall shut and sighing.

"I've had flushed feelings for three people in my life time… and all of them ended badly." He admitted.

"Care to share?"

"No."

"Okay, let me rephrase that-" Bro pulled the troll into his lap getting a yelp of surprise. "Tell me what happened."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_** Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm kinda scared I didn't do too well at keeping them in character this time. :/ Especially Kankri, but I kinda want to show him as more then just… anal and pissy. Thanks for the reviews! They're magical! :D  
Oh, what do you guys think I should put in first? A DaveKat smut scene or a BroKri one? ^ ,^**_


	3. Learning about You

_**Okay guys! I hope you like this chapter, I've been really worried about keeping them in character! There is smutt! 0 ~0; Like… several pages worth (Which I wrote in class, naughty me!).  
Oh! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It gives me confidence to continue updating! **____** ENJOY!**_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kankri leaned against Bro's shoulder, sighing heavily as he tried to decide what exactly to tell the other man. Bro seemed pretty content with the position, leaning his head on the others. Kankri fiddled with his sleeve, picking at a loose string. After a few moments Kankri shifted so he as sitting up a bit again.

"The first person I ever had flush feelings for was Meulin… she was my best friend and I was scared of ruining our moirail so I didn't act on it for the longest time, then when I tried to ask her to be more then just pale… Kurloz asked her to be his matesprit when I was midsentence… she was so excited, I just let it go. Then Kurloz and I started to fight over her and she distanced herself from me entirely." Kankri explained slowly, brushing his hair back. "Then… there was Latula, who I'd had feelings for since we met, but she was already with Mituna, so there was never any chance. At all. Finally was there was Cronus…"

Bro frowned, he could tell just from the exasperated tone in his voice that this was the one that had done the damage.

"Cronus was obsessed with humans. He still is infact." Kankri chuckled. "He was always talking about humans and magic and something called grease, a human movie."

"Dude everyone knows what Grease is." Bro snorted. Kankri raised an eyebrow at him, frowning. "Right, shutting up… please continue."

"Anyway, I was still hurting over not being able to win either of trolls I liked when Cronus started to flirt with me. He wrote me songs, and followed me around all the time until I finally said yes and agreed to be his matesprit. It was nice for a while… he was so sweet… then he got bored with me. He started seeing another troll, then when I found out and left him, tried to get back with me. Stupidly, I forgave him… and the same thing happened… again… and again… until I decided I was done with him and matesprits."

"I'm sensing that this is an insanely watered down version…" Bro said frowning.

"Yeah…"

"But that jerk cheated on you… like… 3 times?"

"It was four times… but it was my fault for foolishly thinking he'd change for me." Kankri sighed.

"I'd of killed him…" Bro grumbled. "I can't believe that fink did that to you…"

"Fink?"

"Never mind, it's a human insult." Bro sighed. "Cheatings just low though."

"It doesn't matter-"

"The hell it doesn't." He huffed. "If I ever meet him, I'll punch him for you…"

"The bravado is appreciated, but the only reason you wish to injure him is due to your desire to impress me." Kankri chuckled, getting his smart-alecky tone. "It's a typical boost of hormones that are generally released when you here bad news pertaining to ones intended matesprit."

"Or… I can honestly care about you enough to dislike the idea of some one hurting you like that." Bro replied, cupping his cheek and making him look at him. He kissed his lips gently, feeling the troll tense slightly in his arms. He kissed back gently for half a second before he pushed against his chest, pulling away.

"I can't do this..." He said pulling out of his lap. "I'm celebate, I refuse acknowledge your flirting…"

"Kankri wait-"

The troll turned and left the room, not even giving a second look to the human.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Karkitten, you awake?"

"How many times do I have to threaten to slash your face off before you stop calling me that?" Karkat asked with a small yawn, opening his yellow eyes and turning to face him. Dave smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Its nearly nine, and I'm starved…" Dave complained, kissing his cheek gently down to his neck. Karkat squirmed, his breath catching in a small gasp.

"Alright, I'm up fuckass." Karkat huffed, kissing him gently before crawling out of bed. Dave smiled and watched, eyeing his boxer clad ass appreciatively. He got up after him, following him to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Kankri wasn't at the table with his morning coffee, but Bro was in his spot, supporting a beer in one hand and his other rested on his laptops keyboard.

"Bro?" Dave asked frowning.

"I'm working… shut up punk." Bro grumbled, sipping his beer.

"Some ones a grumpy gills."

"Seriously little man, I want to be left alone." Bro sighed, rubbing his temple with the bottom of his can.

Dave frowned and turned to look at Karkat, who shrugged. Together the two made some decent breakfast and sat down at the table across from Bro. Karkat lost himself in his thoughts, but Dave kept looking at Bro frowning. It wasn't often he saw his brother sulking, but that was exactly what the older male was doing.

"Hey Bro-"

"If you ask whats wrong, I swear to god I will punch you so hard in the leg, both of them'll go dead David." Bro responded, double clicking on something not even glancing up.

"Whats wrong?" Karkat asked, getting both Striders attention. "You didn't say I couldn't ask."

"I had a bad night, that's all you little punks need to know, alright?" He said with a low sigh. "Now shut it, I'm working."

"Kankri blew you off again, didn't he." Karkat asked through a mouthful.

"Dave, I'm going to kill your little shouty troll…" Bro said blankly.

"Please don't, I rather enjoy my shouty troll."

"You are both asshats, but seriously, did you strike out again?" Karkat asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" Bro asked continuing to type.

"Because he's basically the only 'family' I have and he's been acting weird lately, which I thoroughly blame you for, so I want to know if you fucked with Kankri." Karkat shot back, eyes narrowing. Bro stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"Fair enough, we just… got kinda close last night and he suddenly just took off on me, so I'm a little irked, that's all small fry, no need to be super protective little brother." He said with a small chuckle.

"Hn…" Karkat didn't seem to convinced, but he accepted the answer none the less. "Whatever."

Dave watched Karkat get up and toss his dish into the sink before disappearing towards his room.

"Why are you chasing this guy so much Bro? You realize at this point if you do date him and leave him, its just going to cause more problems." He said lightly.

"I… don't plan on just leaving him alright? This is one of the ones, I think I actually… want to be in for a long haul… just typical that it's with someone who doesn't want me. He's just… actually intelligent and kinda fun." Bro sighed.

"Dude… you're going soft." Dave chuckled, standing to follow his boyfriend. "Anyway, have fun. I'm going to go see what Karkats up too."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dave found Karkat laying on the bed, reading the back of one of the DVD's that the Striders had brought over. The troll had been getting into their collection a lot recently, he seemed obsessed with them. He crawled over him, towering over the trolls lithen body with his own, reading the back with him.

"We can watch it if you like." He offered.

"Hn."

"Do you want too?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess it looks interesting enough." He said tilting his head up to look at the teen hovering above him. Dave smiled and gave him an upside down kiss. Karkat smiled into the kiss, laughing a little at the blonds silly actions.

Dave took the move from him and got off the bed, setting up the tv before he returned to cuddling with his boyfriend. Karkat willingly curled under his arm and rested on his chest. Dave made himself comfortable, petting Karkats hair gently as they watched the movie. He noted that Karkat always took particular interest in the love scenes, getting a confused look and sitting up a little. This time around though, he just frowned, laying against his boyfriend. Dave looked back up to the tv, a small frown of his own working his lips.

So far in their relationship they'd only kissed and done a little heavy petting, but never had Karkat expressed any interest in sex. Dave wasn't exactly the saint of innocence, but he understood that rushing into sex was a bad idea, though he did wish to hold Karkat like that some day. His mind began to wander, wondering what'd be like to have Karkat naked beneath him, panting and crying out for him. He felt his face heat and his anatomy stir to life, quickly bringing him to his senses.

"You okay Dave?" Karkat asked looking up at him.

"Yeah dude, just… thinking." He mumbled, trying to brush it off.

"About?"

"Honestly?" He asked, getting a small nod of confirmation. "Us… our relationship and… where its going to go."

Karkat sat up, his eyes full of concern.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you want to brea-"

"No! Nothing of the sort Karkat!" Dave said quickly, cutting him off. "I want to be with you! I was thinking of our future together, like if we ever… you know. Have sex…"

"Oh…" Karkats cheeks turned red. "I-I haven't even thought of that…"

"And that's fine… but Karkat, I want you to know that it is something that I'm interested in… I want to kiss every last inch of you, hold you tight and make you feel more amazing then you ever have." He said letting his tone drop to a light husk as he brushed his lips over the trolls neck. Karkat bit his lip, body shaking a little with excitement as Dave shifted to be above him.

"Dave, I… don't know anything about sex, especially with a human." He said nervously, tilting his head back a little.

"I'm sure it's not that much different." Dave chuckled, nipping at the ashen grey flesh. "And that's why they invented first times… its for us to learn about each other's bodies and how to please each other."

Karkat squirmed, bitting his lower lip and groaning softly.

"Dave, that's sensitive!"

"I know…" Dave chuckled, pressing his hips down against Karkats getting a startled moan from the troll. "Do you want me to stop?"

Karkat bit his lip uncertainly, his yellow eyes betraying his nervousness at the idea. Dave moved up to kiss his lips, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into the smaller males, urging his to play. Karkat groaned, pushing his hands into Daves hair and tugging him closer. Dave pivoted his hips lightly, grinding down as his hand slipped under his shirt to pinch his nipples. Karkart broke their kiss releasing a needy moan.

"Sh-shit!" He whimpered, bucking into him. "Fuck!"

"If you want to~"

"Dave!" Karkat groaned in a warning tone, his face streaking red. "Nnh!"

Dave chuckled and rocked his hips back and forth against him.

"Karkat, do you want me to continue?" He asked, kissing him lightly.

"N-no, I want you to fucking kiss me again you asshole." Karkat huffed pulling him closer, his cheeks flushed.

"Boys! Lunch is done!" Kankri's voice called from deeper in the house.

The boys groaned and glanced at the door before sharing another kiss.

"Dave… I… want to continue but I-" Karkat paused looking away, face heated.

"Karkat, if you're not ready, its fine." Dave whispered lightly, kissing him again. "I'm happy holding you, no matter what way it is. Don't be nervous."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Where have you been?" Bro asked as he watched Kankri serve up the lunch he made. "You weren't in your room."

"I had work to do." Kankri responded blandly not meeting the Striders face.

"Kankri about last night…"

"I don't want to talk about it Dirk," Kankri sighed, walking over to hand him a plate. Bro grabbed his wrist and stood up pulling him close.

"I do… Why'd you run off? You're obviously feeling something. I at least deserve to know why you hate me…"

"I don't hate you!" Kankri sighed. "I just don't want to be with you!"

"Why not?" Bro asked, frowning. "Other than 'You're celebate' or 'you just don't want too', why don't you want to be with me?"

"Let go Dirk." Kankri said softly.

"Not until you tell me."

"The boys are going to be in any-"

"Tell me!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST LIKE CRONUS!" Kankri blurted, shoving Bro back. "The attitude! The promises! All of it! I'm not going to be with you and break my vows! I know you're not him, but still! I don't… I don't want to be hurt again…"

"Kankri I-"

"Just… let it go." Kankri mumbled, turning away and leaving yet again, passing the younger males as they came in, confused as they glanced between the two.

"What was the yelling about?" Karkat asked.

"Nothing, excuse me." Bro said following the troll up the hallway. At the foot of the stairs he flashstepped, appearing behind Kankri and grabbing his wrist, spinning him and pressing him against the wall.

"Let go!"

"No." Bro said brushing his hair out of his face. "I would never hurt you on purpose… you can ask every last one of my partners. I'll give you a fucking list. Never have I lied or been with them under a false pretense. I want to date you. Legit date. This Cronus guy did a fucked up thing, but I'm not him and I will never cheat on you…"

Kankri's eyes widened, his face heating to a brilliant red as Bro pressed him against the wall, his brows furrowed giving his already stoic face a determined and intimidating look. He pulled away suddenly, still holding the trolls wrist and dragging him back towards the stairs.

"Wh-what are we doing? Let go!"

"No. We're going some where…"

"Where?" Kankri demanded tugging at the hold.

"On a date…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Karkat pulled his lips away from Daves as he heard arguing followed by the door slam, his yellow eyes glancing towards the hallway as Dave busied himself marking the trolls neck with hickeys. Dave grabbed his hips and pulled them closer, sliding Karkat across the counter so he could grind into him. Karkat gasped, gripping onto the blonds shoulders as he rocked back against him. They'd all but forgotten the meal Kankri had called them out for.

"I think- ah! Bro and Kankri just left…" He groaned shivering as Daves hands stole up his shirt.

"Good, means I can make you moan louder without fear of getting caught." Dave teased, bitting hard on his collarbone.

"Nn! You fucking jerk!" Karkat whimpered.

"You love it, admit it." Dave chuckled, tweaking the trolls nipples and pulling back to examining the oddly colored hickey on the ashen skin. Karkat gasped, wiggled on top of the counter. He looked at the blond and scowled, burying one hand into blond hair to pulling into a kiss, the other stealing his shades.

"Hey!" Daves cheeks flushed pink, making Karkat smirk as he was met with irritated crimson eyes. "Give those back Karkitty…"

"No… I like your eyes…" Karkat responded, kissing him lightly, setting the shades to the side, brushing his fingers against his cheek. Dave blushed darker, giving into the rare gentle kiss from his boyfriend. He slid his tongue into the others mouth, massaging gently against the others. Karkat groaned into the kiss, closing his legs around the others waist and pulling him closer. Dave trailed his hands down his hips and onto his thighs, petting along the insides making Karkat shiver.

"Karkat, I think I'd like to try something with you…" Dave mumbled against his lips.

"What is it?" Karkat asked, opening his eyes to meet the others. Dave gave him a peck on the lips and brought both hands to the front to undo the trolls pants. Karkats face streaked deep red and he lurched grabbing his wrists. "D-dave!"

"Its okay, relax babe…" The blond said kissing him again to distract him. He finished unbuttoning the pants, even with his hands on his wrists. Karkat very reluctantly let go, bracing his hands on the counter as Dave tugged his pants down on his hips a little, slipping his hand into his pants and cupping his bulge. Karkat gasped in embarrassment, missing the surprised look Dave gave as he rubbed against him. His own cheeks heating as he curiously teased his fingers along the slit below the bulge, feeling the tentacle like penis slide out of its sheath. Glancing down, he quirked an eyebrow at the red appendage, curling his fingers around it and teasing it into life. Karkat whimpered, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Dave pushed him back on the counter, leaning down and licking the slender appendage tentatively, looking up to see his reaction. Karkat's eyes were half lidded, face practically crimson as he watched the human explore his bulge.

"Does this feel good?" He asked, sucking the tip lightly. "I've never done this on a troll before…"

"Y-yes! A-ah… wait y-you've done this before?" Karkat asked, groaning softly. "Nn!"

Dave smirked, rolling his tongue around the tentacle like member, choosing not to answer the question. Curiously he slid his hand down, teasing his fingers along the others moist opening. Karkat jerked a bit, squirming and letting out a moan as the boy deepened his strokes to caress his insides.

"D-dave! Please!" He groaned, "Don't play with my nook, I'll c-come!"

"That's what I want baby…"Dave chuckled releasing the engorged tentacle.

"N-not on the fucking counter you ass!" He growled, pulling him up by his hair and crashing their lips together desperately. Dave smiled and pulled him off the counter, breaking the kiss long enough to hoist the troll into his arms and carry him to the bedroom, forgetting his shades on the counter. Pushing the door open, and kicking it shut behind them as he moved to the bed. He set Karkat down on his feet before pushing him back on the bed. Leaning over him he captured his lips again.

"Dave…" Karkat groaned, blushing. "Touch me…"

"Gladly…"

Dave slipped his hand down into his pants again stroking his fingers along the trolls nook. Karkat moaned, arching up into his hand.

"Hold up, theres something else I want to try…" Dave said shifting down and tugging Karkats pants and boxers down and off in one firm tug. Karkat yelped, his face burning in embarrassment. Dave was moving so quickly, he didn't quite know what to do. Dave pushed up his shirt under his armpits, licking a path up his stomach and tweaking his nipple between his fingers before capturing the other in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Karkat squirmed digging his fingers into the teens shoulders. Dave let go and kissed back down lower, kissing down his abdomen and down to the vibrantly colored tentacle. Karkats body arched, groaning as he felt the warm tight heat entrap him again. His body was on fire and it was all because of Daves caresses. Karkat reached down to try and pull him up again, just as Dave grabbed his legs and hoisted them up around his shoulders, delving his tongue into the tight nook without warning. Karkat cried out, hips bucking violently as Dave swirling his tongue around his entrance, intrigued by the almost tart taste of his lover. He thrust his tongue in and out, using a hand to stroke the engorged tentacle like dick.

"Dave! P-please! Oh fucking god!" Karkat pleaded, burying his hand into his hair. "N-no more!"

Dave frowned, but pulled away, crawling up his boyfriends body to lay a gentle kiss on his jaw. Karkat wrapped his arms around him, panting softly as he tilted his head to give him more room.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?" He mumbled, kissing closer to his ear, nibbling gently.

"N-no, its just to fucking much." Karkat groaned. "I'm going to explode…"

Dave laughed, startling his flustered boyfriend.

"Don't fucking laugh at me you asshole!" Karkat yelled.

"Babe! Its fine, its totally cool." He said propping himself up. "I'm just glad I'm making you feel good."

Karkat scowled at him, sitting up and kissing him firmly. Dave cupped his cheeks and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. The blond jumped when he felt the trolls hand grope his crotch, kneading the already half hard crotch. He groaned against the others lips, shivering as Karkat curiously continued to rub at his crotch. He shifted out from under Dave, copying his position of sitting on his knees. He glanced up at the blond as he undid the button to his pants and pulled the zipper. Dave watched him, putting a hand on his shoulder for balance as his pants and boxers were pushed down enough for the troll to release his aching cock from its denim confines. The troll looked just as surprised by his genitals as Dave had about the trolls.

"This is different…" Karkat mumbled, cheeks red as he rested on his haunches, leaning forward to lick the boys cock.

"Nn… yeah, I noticed that too." Dave chuckled, closing his eyes as Karkat licked around his head, copying what Dave had done for him earlier cautiously. He parted his lips and suckled at the tip before moving to take in more of him. Dave groaned, body trembling with the strength it took not to thrust into the warm inviting mouth. "C-careful with your teeth."

Karkat hummed in response, sending a shiver through Daves cock and straight up his spine. After a moment of bobbing his head, the troll released cock, licking away the string of saliva and precome that connected them. He looked up at Dave, stroking his erection with one hand. The trolls face was pink again.

"Wh-why don't you have a nook?" He asked.

"Uh, only human females have one of those…" He mumbled embarrassedly. "Guys get a dick, girls get the uh- nook."

"Oh." Karkat responded simply standing up on his knees again, moving closer to rub their heated erections against each other. Dave moaned loudly at the heat and sudden grasp of the tentacle wrapping around his own member squeezing lightly as they shifted their hips against each others.

"God Karkat, that feels amazing…" Dave moaned peppering the shorter males face with kisses. Karkat moaned, gripping at the others hips pulling him tighter against him as they rutted against each other. "Karkat…"

"What?" He asked looking up, groaning slightly.

"I want you…" Dave whispered, kissing him. "Would it be moving to fast to ask if I could take you now?"

Karkat paused his face red. His tentabulge disengaged from Daves dick and he pulled back, staring at him for a moment, debating.

"A-alright…" He conceded.

Dave smiled, pulling him flush against him and kissing the troll passionately, not giving him an inch to battle with. Karkat moaned into the possessive kiss, fingers gripping the blonds shirt, finally tugging it up and over his head effectively breaking the kiss. Dave pulled Karkats shirt off next, leaving him completely bare beneath him as he pushed the boy back onto the mattress.

"Pants. Off." Karkat demanded, cheeks pink obviously flustered over being the only one not naked. Dave chuckled and moved off the bed to quickly discard of his pants and boxers, he paused long enough to reach over to his backpack and find some a condom, he'd long ago learned to keep them on hand for his brother and the occasional prank. Karkat stared unabashed at the naked human as he rolled on the condom before he crawled back over him, Dave teased his fingers along his nook again, sliding them as far as he could manage, just to make sure he wasn't going to hurt the troll when he penetrated him. Karkat whimpered, shifting his hips as Dave thrust his fingers in and out of his entrance, stretching his fingers gently to expand the walls.

"Ready?" He asked, shifting between the trolls legs and withdrawing his hands. Karkat gave him a short nod though his face betrayed confliction. Dave leaned in and kissed him gently, lining himself up. "I love you Karkat… if you don't want this nows the time to speak up babe…"

"Dave, I want this okay?" Karkat grumbled, looking up at him nervously. "You can't blame me for being skiddish, I've never done this before."

"I know, I just want to be sure." Dave mumbled rubbing his tip against his entrance, making Karkat gasp, shuddering. "You gotta relax, alright?"

Dave wrapped his arm under Karkats waist angling him up ever so slightly as he slid into him. Karkat let out a strangled whimper arching as Dave slid into his tight wet heat. Both boys let out a moan as he came to rest hip against hip.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Karkat groaned shivering at the thick human cock splitting his insides. Trolls weren't built to take inflexible lengths and utterly full feeling was a lot to handle. Dave peppered his cheeks with kisses again, rubbing gentle circles on his hip to try and sooth him. He gave a testing thrust, barely pulling his hips away from Karkats before moving back in. Karkat looked up at him, whimpering softly as Dave continued move his hips, drawing out little groans before he started to deepen his thrusts, pulling out further and gently sliding in again. He cupped the boys round face and licked his lips before kissing him as he slammed in hard. Karkats body rocked beneath him, a moaning loudly.

"G-god! Fuck Dave, d-do that again." Karkat pleaded.

Dave smirked victoriously angling his hips as he gave him another hard thrust, increasing his speed and strength. Soft moans turned to cries rapidly as Dave pivoted in and out of him. Dave slipped his hand down to grip his tentacle cock in his hand, jerking it desperately as Karkat rolled his hips to meet Daves thrusts. Sticky red liquid dribbled down his hand, to mix with the deeper colored genetic fluid leaking out of his nook.

"Fuck! Dave please." He moaned encouraging him to thrust harder into him. "I'm gonna come!"

"Fuck, me too…" Dave groaned feeling the familiar heat coil in his stomach. "Come for me babe. Hnn!"

Bracing himself on one arm, and pulling his lovers hips higher, thrusting harder and more erratically as he came closer to his climax. Karkats walls tightened around him, crying out as he came hard, splattering red genetic fluid over their stomachs. Dave groaned, thrusting deep as he met his own release, continuing to pivot his hips as he slowly came down from his high. He collapsed ontop of Karkat, wrapping his arms around him rollingto the side, dragging him to his side, slipping out of his hook.

"I love you…" Dave mumbled.

"I… love you too my matesprit." Karkat said smiling softly as he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

Dave smiled, kissing his forehead and resting back to come down from his high, snuggling his troll boyfriend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-o-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Heh… -^ ^- There you go! Five pages of smut, be gentle its been a while sense I've written a smut scene! Please leave me feedback! Did I do well keeping them in character? **____**  
What'll happen next time? Hmm? :D **_


End file.
